Unexpected Reality
by Merlin's Pheonix
Summary: A man wakes up in a dark alleyway bleeding and confused. Carmen St. Angelus, Alpha of the Angelic Wolves Pack, beautiful and deadly a dangerous combination. The lives of these two individuals are about to become intricately joined. Join these two as they try to understand the events that are going to define them and change the natural course of the supernatural way of life.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 00 - Epilogue**

Why am I in so much pain?

My eyes refuse to open. What's going on?

Open dammit, I command my eye lids.

They refuse to comply with my command.

Finally…

I manage to open one of them.

I struggle to focus.

Success …

I can finally make out an image.

It's my hand.

Red?

Why is my hand covered with a thick red liquid?

My body now refuses to comply with my command to get up.

Where am I?

Why am I feeling so cold?

I try to focus on the surrounding area as all I can move at present is my one open eye.

Looking down I see concrete. Concrete covered with the same thick red liquid that's on my hand.

My mind finally starts to work.

Blood!

"Ah you're awake." I hear a voice but I cannot see where the voice is coming from.

"I thought that I may have taken too much."

Taken too much of what? What the hell is going on?

"I know… I'll make you all better." Says the voice.

I see a wrist dripping with blood come into my line of sight and it's pressed against my lips.

"Drink my young one, this will fix you right up."

Drink? Drink blood? What the hell is this? Who the fuck is this person?

Why all of a sudden do I feel like I'm in one of those fucking weird fetish films?

I suddenly hear a slurping sound, what is that… realization kicks in as I realize that I'm making that sound my lips have clamped over the bloodied wrist and was sucking down the blood, my body was having a mind of its own.

"Slow down young one there is more than enough."

I feel my body stirring, oh now you fucking move? Freaking traitor!

I still have no control over my body as it moves on its own, my arms move forward and my hands grab the arm attached to the wrist that I'm currently sucking on giving me more leverage and better access to the open wound underneath my lips.

I'm now on my knees. How? I do not know as I cannot remember my body moving. Well my mind and my body are at odds with each other so until I regain control I'll just go with it. What other choice do I have?

"Alright young one that is enough." The voice says to me as the wrist is removed from my lips.

Suddenly my body is my own again as I fall back to the bloodied concrete.

I curl into the fetal position as searing pain engulfs my whole body. What the hell is going on?

"Live young one. Search me out when you have become strong. Prove to me that you are worthy."

Worthy of what? What the hell is this person talking about? Why am I in so much pain? So many questions are going through my mind but I cannot voice them not a sound is escaping my lips not even the painful screams that I can hear in my mind leave my lips.

"The transformation can be painful but once it's over you will be fine." The voice tells me in a gentle tone.

I feel myself slipping into darkness.

I finally catch a glimpse of the person who the voice originates from.

It's a woman.

Ash blonde hair, lush red coloured lips, pale silky looking skin, and the bluest looking eyes I had ever seen. Beautiful!

My vision starts going dark.

"Search for me young one… Search for Alexandra."

My body finally shuts down and all I know is darkness.

I wake up covered in sweat as I lift myself into a sitting position from underneath the covers of my bed.

What the hell was with that dream?

Looking at the digital alarm clock on my bed side table I see that it is 03:25 in the morning.

"Carmen are you alright?"

I look to my left and there is my Beta on his knees next to my bed with an extremely worried look on his face.

"Yes Michael, I'm alright. I just had a very weird dream is all."

"I know, I could sense all your emotions from my room."

Michael Jarvis my closest friend and the Beta of my pack the Angelic Wolves pack, his ability is that of a class one empath, feeling the emotions of all people around him. His ability is a blessing as well as a curse for him.

"I thought your mental blocks couldn't be breached? Only you could lower them." I asked Michael

"They can't, and that's why I was so worried about you. I could feel everything coming from you. This is the first time this has ever happened." Michael said looking very worried. "Carmen, can you tell me about your dream?"

Rubbing my face with my hands, I look at Michael. My ability allows me to see in my dreams when bad things happen in my territory, a dream walker if you want to call me that.

"It was strange to say the least. I was struggling to open my eyes at first then I finally was able to pen one of them and saw I was lying face first on a concrete surface, which now seems like and ally way of some kind." Lifting my hand up and showing it to Michael "My hand was covered with blood as was the concrete that I was lying on. Then a voice spoke realizing that I was awake. I couldn't figure out where the voice came from, the voice told me that it was worried that it had taken too much from me…" My eyes widened.

"Michael there was a vampire attack in our territory." I state startled.

Michael's eyes widen as well.

"_Jan, Johan, Derric, Samantha_,_ Nicolas, Melanie, come to my room urgently!"_ I call over the packs mind link.

Jan and Nicolas my two best enforcers, Derric and Samantha my two best trackers and finally Johan and Melanie who's ability not exactly the same but very similar allowed them to view events happen in an area as they had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

I receive a very groggy "_Yes Alpha!"_ over the mind link from all the pack members I had just summoned.

This was strange why would a Vampire hunt in our territory? We had a treaty with the Ceazar the leader of the Vampires that no hunting was allowed within the borders of our territory.

There was a knock on my door.

"Enter." I call out.

The door opened and Terri walked in.

"I saw what happened I know where it took place." Terri told me.

Terri's ability allowed her to see events happen whether in the past, present or future. Our packs seer and a dear friend for almost all my life

"Terri was I right?" I asked her.

"Yes Carmen, you are right. I don't recognize the vampire who assaulted the human but I know it happened in the Sandton area near the Gautrain station in one of the underground parking areas."

Terri knew all the major Vampire players in the city of Johannesburg, so when she said that she didn't recognize the vampire in question, then that meant a new player was in town.

"From what I could sense in my vision it seems that this Vampire is old, really old and extremely powerful." Terri said breaking my thought.

Another knock came from my door. "Enter" I call out.

Jan, Johan, Derric, Samantha, Nicolas, and Melanie walk into my room.

"You called for us Alpha?" Derric stated.

"Yes Derric, it would seem that we had a Vampire attack on a human tonight within our territory. Take Terri with you she'll be able to narrow down the exact location where the attack took place. I want a full report later this morning."

"Yes Alpha." All seven members bowed and left my room.

"This is going to be a long day wouldn't you agree Michael?" I ask looking over at him.

"I agree Carmen. Well only one thing to do." Michael stated as he got up. "Let's get a pot of coffee going and tackle the day already."

I agreed, climbing out of bed and heading to my bathroom wanting a shower, "I'll see you in the kitchen in the next twenty minutes Michael."

With a nod Michael exits my room closing the door once again.

**Author's Note:**

This is an attempt of mine at a fantasy novel for supernatural creatures.

Any constructive criticism is welcome as is any ideas that you may think of.

A request from my part, all Grammar Nazis I get that some of the grammar may not be to scratch but give me a break I'm not a seasoned author.

Haters please be advised that any really bad comments shall be reported to the admin staff of the site where I upload this story and actions shall be taken.

This work is protected by the Copyright Act of 1978 of South Africa and from the text of the Brene Convention for the Protection of Literary and Artistic Works as well as the TRIPS Agreement.

All characters, story lines and plots are covered under this protection and are my Intellectual property.


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01**

My eyes shoot open.

God what a nightmare!

I sit up in my bed, rubbing my face with my hands.

Okay it's decided no more horror movies before going to bed.

I look at the alarm clock on my bedside table, it shows me 08:41.

I flop back down into my pillow and close my eyes I'm not going to surface until 10:00 it's Sunday for peat's sake.

My eyes shoot open for a second time, as I spring forward from my pillow.

I grab and look at the alarm clock again, at the date this time that shows underneath the time…

Thursday…

My clock must be broken…

I pick up my cell phone…

Unlocking the phone I look at the date…

It's Thursday…

How can it be Thursday?

Twenty-Five missed calls…

I open the call history…

Six of the calls are from work… Well I'm unemployed that's for sure.

Fifteen of the calls are from my girlfriend… Oh how I know I'm single right now. Amy my girlfriend of three years… or rather let me call her my ex-girlfriend, needs daily attention and not getting any from me for five days, I definitely know for sure I'm single.

The last four remaining calls are from two of my co-workers… Joe-Anne who works in my section and Chris my good friend, we worked in different departments but we had the same lunch hour so we got into talking and became pretty good friends.

Now to check my voicemail…

I dial the voicemail number…

"You have ?new messages, press one to listen to your first message." The automated voice on the phone tells me.

I press one…

"Message one of two for Wednesday the fourteenth …"

"Gareth it's Liam," my supervisor "Where are you? You haven't shown up for work in three days now. If you don't call me back today I'm going to have to inform human resources that you have absconded from work. Call me back. If something bad has happened please let me know so I can get H.R to leave you alone until you bring the necessary paperwork to calm her down."

"Press hash to listen to the next voice mail." The automated voice tells me.

I press hash…

"Message two of two for Wednesday the fourteenth …"

"Gareth sweetie where are you?" My ex Amy "I've tried calling you four times already and all I'm getting is your voicemail. Call me back as soon as you can please? Love you."

"Press hash to listen to the next voice mail." The automated voice tells me again.

I press hash…

"Message one of five for Thursday the fifteenth…"

"Gareth sweetie, I've tried calling you again another four times! Where are you?"

I press hash…

"Message two of five for Thursday the fifteenth …"

"Gareth sweetie what the hell is going on? Call me dammit!"

Hash again

"Message three of five for Thursday the fifteenth …"

"Gareth you son of a bitch is this your way of telling me that you are fed up with me and want to break up? You are choosing a definitely FUCKED UP way to do it. Call me when you get this!"

Yep she is pissed as I groan inwardly to myself.

"Message four of five for Thursday the fifteenth …"

"Gareth, dude where the hell are you man?" Chris my friend "H.R just in informed us that you have been fired without a disciplinary hearing as per your absconding. Are you alright? Let me know as soon as you get this dude."

"Message five of five for Thursday the fifteenth …"

"Gareth, it's Joe-Anne. Is everything alright? Call me back as soon as you can."

"Message one of one for Friday the Sixteenth …"

"You SON OF A BITCH!That does it!" definitely my ex's voice "We are done you MOTHER FUCKER! Now I'm glad that I have been cheating on you with Liam!" she's been banging my supervisor? Oh my God! "Don't bother calling me back, I hope you burn in hell you SON OF A BITCH!"

Pressing the end call button I place the cell phone back on the bedside table.

What happened to me that I would lose five days?

Closing my eyes I lay my head back on the pillow.

Was it a dream? Did I really see this Alexandra then?

Why is it so fuzzy to remember?

Alright calm down and breathe. Maybe that meditation class I took could help? The guru did say that the techniques that he would be teaching us would help clear our minds and help focus our thoughts.

What have I got to lose? Having a gap in my memory was really disconcerting.

I climbed off my bed and sat down on the carpet on the floor.

Placing myself in the Lotus Meditation position, I start to concentrate on my breathing and clearing my thoughts.

Go back to that night I kept telling myself over and over again.

The sounds in the back ground started fading away as I concentrated on my breathing, the noise of the traffic disappeared, next the noise from my neighbours disappeared, followed shortly by the multitude of noises within my flat, all I could finally hear was the beating of my own heart.

The night in question started to become clear in my mind.

I remember walking out of a restaurant Saturday night and I headed to the Gautrain station so I could catch the last train home.

I remember seeing a woman she had Ash blonde hair that took to her waist, red coloured lips, and pale silky looking skin that seemed to glow in the moon lit night as she walk through the gaps in between the street lights.

I was captivated by this female creature as she made her way towards me, never had I seen a woman so beautiful in my life, not like those fake super models you see in the magazines.

"_**Excuse me sir."**_ I remember her saying _**"Could you please escort me to my car it's parked in the underground parking in that build,"**_ she pointed to our left_**"I would feel a lot safer if I had a strong man next to me walking with me to my car."**_

I'm completely at ease around this woman. _**"Sure, I don't mind helping a beautiful woman out."**_ I into those crystal blue eyes of hers.

She giggles softly, and I remember my manhood responding to that giggle.

God I am such typical male, okay back to my memories.

We started to walk towards the underground parking and I decided to start a little idle chit chat as we neared the parking lot.

"_**Do you mind if I ask where you from? I can't quite place your accent."**_ I ask.

"_**I'm originally from Europe, all though I cannot remember exactly from which country."**_

"_**Have you been in S.A for long?" **_ I ask again.

"_**Not long. I've been trying to look for someone, someone who is very dear to my heart."**_

I remember thinking damn she got a boyfriend or a husband so I'm definitely not getting lucky tonight.

Typical male like I said.

"_**Have you found that person yet?"**_ I couldn't help asking.

"_**I think so but it has been so long, his face has changed quite a bit I believe. Ah here is my car."**_

Wow I remember thinking. That was fast I couldn't remember walking that far with this lady looking around I notice that we are in the B3 level on the parking lot. Was I that enthralled with this woman?

"_**And now for your reward, for escorting me to my car."**_ The woman says as she turns towards me.

I remember thinking YES! I might actually get lucky tonight.

What a typical male I am.

Next thing I remember is those crystal blue eyes that I was so enthralled with the iris turned a gold colour and the whites of her eyes turned pitch black, as I looked into those eyes they seemed to be calling to my soul trying to sucked it right out of my body.

Next she was right next to me, left hand buried in my hair as she tilted my head to the side…

Then came the terrible pain. I felt something tear through my skin as her lips joined with my neck. I couldn't speak, couldn't scream, it was as if my entire body was frozen in place.

I remember feeling myself getting weaker and weaker as if my life was busy draining from my body. Realization hit me, she's drinking my blood. Why would this woman be drinking my blood? My mind could only come to one conclusion… She was a Vampire.

But Vampires aren't real, how could they be real?

My mind was telling me that they were real as this woman was draining my blood from my body.

Then there was darkness.

My eyes don't want to open as much as I try.

Somehow I manage to open one of them, but the world seems out of focus extremely blurry. I finally focus on my hand that is just before my face, it's red.

There's blood on my hand. I try to get up, I can't my body refuses to listen my brain.

I feel cold, possibly from the concrete floor or the amount of blood I had lost.

Ghostly words echo in my head from what I thought was a dream.

"_**Ah you're awake."…**_

"_**I thought that I may have taken too much."…**_

"_**I know… I'll make you all better."…**_

"_**Drink my young one, this will fix you right up."…**_

She offers her wrist to me and I can clearly remember that there is blood gushing from it as she places it by my mouth.

My body sucks at her wrist as if my whole life depended on it.

"_**Slow down young one there is more than enough."…**_

My body moves on its own, my hands grab her arm and my body pulls itself up to get better access to her wrist and the blood. I'm on my knees now.

"_**Alright young one that is enough."…**_

She pulls her wrist from my mouth. I fall backwards into a pool of what I assume is my own blood. Pain shoots through my body, I curl into a small ball as the pain consumes me.

"_**Live young one. Search me out when you have become strong. Prove to me that you are worthy."…**_

"_**The transformation can be painful but once it's over you will be fine."…**_

What transformation is she talking about?

As if I'm now seeing myself in a third person's perspective, I see my body contorting from the pain.

I hear popping noises. My God my bones are breaking they lengthen then reshape to how they were. Talons form where my nails were before then vanish just as quickly as they turn back to normal nails.

"_**Search for me young one… Search for Alexandra."**_

I remember then I had started to black out from what was happening to my body, but still as I was seeing what was happening to me from a third party perspective I see what was once normal canines in my mouth lengthen into fangs.

I jump up from my Lotus position, the sounds that I had been blocking out come rushing at me all at once, the traffic, my neighbours, inside my flat. My stomach churns. It wants to expel what's ever in it.

I run for the toilet, lift the seat up and make it just in time as my stomach expels its contents, once, twice, three times. I press the toilets handle to flush the expulsion from my stomach into the sewer system.

My God I'm a Vampire! The realization hits me.

A thing that should only exist in myths and legends and the Underworld movies, I stand up and slowly walk into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror I still got my reflexion I half laugh at myself.

I look again at my reflexion, the whites of my eyes turn black, the iris turns gold and I feel my canines lengthening.

My God, I really am a Vampire, as I lift my hand to my face.

There is a knock at my front door.

Startled I look away from the mirror, the knocking sounded like it was right next to me. I look at the mirror again and my face looks normal again.

Leaving my bathroom I head towards my front door, "Coming." I call out.

Grabbing my keys from the table next to the door I slot the key into the door lock and unlock it, grabbing the handle I open the door.

Sunlight floods through the open door.

Wait shouldn't I be bursting into flames right now?

Standing in front of me is a woman, lengthy brown hair, about 15 centimetres shorter than me placing her about roughly one meter sixty-five, green eyes and quite a tanned complexion and damn does she look fine.

Yip my typical male natural comes through yet again, I silently rebuke myself.

"Mr. Strander?" the woman asks with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Yes that's me can I help you?" I answer.

"I know this is going to sound strange but may we come inside?"

I notice then that there are two other people with the woman.

A male roughly the same height as me, reddish hair and blue eyes, and another woman the same height as the woman in front of me, just she has blonde hair and brown eyes.

"May I ask what this is about?" I ask a little nervously. I don't remember owing anybody money so I doubt that these people are here to reposes anything, but the two behind the woman certainly have that feel about them.

"I'm sorry I don't know where my manners went. My name is Terri, the gentleman behind me is Nicolas and his partner Samantha. Can we come inside?"

"Sure, please come in." I step aside as I let them into my flat.

"Please excuse the mess I really haven't had the time to clean up the place." As the man Nicolas crosses the door way I close the door and lock it again, I live in Johannesburg and leaving an unlocked door is an invitation for trouble.

I lead them to the lounge and gesture to them to sit on the three seater couch. I take my place on my favourite couch a lazy boy.

"I'm sorry but I have nothing to offer, still need to go grocery shopping." I tell my guests a little embarrassed.

"Not to worry Mr. Strander." The woman called Terri replies as she removed her coat and placed it on the back of the couch followed by the Samantha woman as she also placed her coat on the back of the couch.

"So," I ask again. "What is this about?"

The man Nicolas talks this time.

"Mr. Strander, do you know where you were Saturday evening?"

"Yes," I reply. "I went out to a restaurant in Sandton, then I went to catch the last train at the Gautrain station."

I think I'll leave out the part about a Vampire turning me.

The woman named Samantha looks at me. "We know what happened to you that night."

My eyes open slightly wide in shock.

"Okay who the hell are you people?" I demand.

"Please Mr. Strander, stay calm."

Adrenalin was now pumping through my veins, I could feel my nails starting to lengthen but I willed them not to, and thankfully they 'listened'.

"I will ask again, who are you people. If you will not answer I'll have to ask you to leave right now." I stood up from my couch.

The man named Nicolas stood up as well, he walked two steps towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Please Mr. Strander we wish you no harm all we ask is for you to calm down."

I look at this man, he is built like a brick shit house, and suddenly like my body had a mind of its own I hit him square in the chest with the palm of my hand. The man flew backwards and crashed into the wall leaving a visible crater in the wall as he fell to the ground.

I looked at my hand in shock, did I just do that?

Growling came from the direction of the two women and what sounded like clothing being torn apart. Looking in their direction instead of two women there were now two huge looking dogs, or what looked like dogs they were freaking HUGE, and a pile of torn clothing at their feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I shouted as the two 'dogs' continued to growl at me.

"Terri, Samantha, stand down. Your two are freaking out the poor man, even more than what e is right now."

I realized then that Nicolas who I sent flying across the lounge and into the wall as now standing between me and the two 'dogs', like nothing happened.

In yet another blink of an eye the two 'dogs' transformed into women, naked women mind you.

I could feel a blush spreading over my face neck and ears and my manhood stirring.

Come on… Naked women! Who's manhood wouldn't stir a little?

"Put your coats back on please." Nicolas stated.

The two women turned around and picked up their coats from the back of the couch and put them on thankfully covering up their naked bodies, I will be honest I was kind of disappointed.

As the women sat back down on the couch they crossed their legs.

"Well we don't need to wonder if he was turned anymore." Samantha stated.

Looking at my hands I saw that my nails had elongated and I felt my fangs sticking out from underneath my top lip and were resting over my bottom lip.

Nicolas took his seat again on the couch.

I felt my facial features returning to normal.

Sitting down on my lazy boy I looked at them. "What the hell are you people?" I asked.

"We are Lycanthropes." Terri answered. "Werewolves if you want."

"Werewolves?" I stutter back.

"Do you think it strange? You are a Vampire are you not?" Samantha piped in.

"Listen lady, I woke up just over an hour ago after being I assume asleep for four days, I just found out that I lost my job, lost my cheating slut of a girlfriend to my supervisor, actually remembered what happened to me five days ago. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm a supposed fictional creature you see in movies yet here I am. Now you're telling me that Werewolves are real as well and you expect me not to be shocked after seeing you two turning into wolves? Well excuse me!"

"No need to be snotty…" Samantha grumbled to no one in particular.

"Enough Samantha." Terri rebuked her. "We are sorry we have not had very many good experiences with your kind in the past."

"Okay whoa there for a second," I interrupt Terri. "Not my kind, I am me."

"You are quite right, I'm sorry I did not mean any offence. You do have a point though normal Vampires would have burst into a rash of boils when direct sunlight touches their skin yet you, when you opened your door were unphased."

"I'll get right to the point." Nicolas interrupts the conversation. "Would you please come back with us to our pack house, our Alpha would like to have a word with you about what happened on Saturday."

"What do you mean Alpha?" I ask.

"Our leader if you want the layman's term." Samantha chirped in which earned her a glare from both Nicolas and Terri.

"Her name is Carmen St. Angelus and she is the Alpha of our pack the Angelic Wolves, she would very much like to talk to you."

"If the stories that depict Werewolves and Vampires as natural born enemies are true then going to a house full of wolves wouldn't be in my best health interest, who's to say you wouldn't just gang up on me and kill me on the spot?" I asked.

"Gareth you would be safe I guarantee it." Nicolas tries to reassure me.

"No," I hold up my hand and shake my head. "If your Alpha or whatever she calls herself wants to meet me then she can come here, I'm not going anywhere near that, what did you call it...? Pack house."

Nicolas then got a blank look on his face.

"Fine our Alpha says that she accepts your terms and will be here in the hour." Nicolas replies.

"I didn't see you text her how would you know that she agrees?" I ask slightly confused.

"Werewolves that are part of a pack have the ability to communicate over what we call the pack mind link." Terri replied.

Terri and Samantha stood up from the couch. "Do you mind if we go to our car and fetch a change of clothes and use your bathroom? These coats are not really comfortable on naked skin and I really do feel a draft in my nether regions." Samantha said while looking at me.

Blushing again, after remembering that the two women were actually naked underneath the coats they now wore, I nodded and they took their leave to get their change of clothes.

What else has this day got in store for me?

**Author's Note:**

Any constructive criticism is welcome as is any ideas that you may think of.

A request from my part, all Grammar Nazis I get that some of the grammar may not be to scratch but give me a break I'm not a seasoned author.

Haters please be advised that any really bad comments shall be reported to the admin staff of the site where I upload this story and actions shall be taken.

This work is protected by the Copyright Act of 1978 of South Africa and from the text of the Brene Convention for the Protection of Literary and Artistic Works as well as the TRIPS Agreement.

All characters, story lines and plots are covered under this protection and are my Intellectual property.


End file.
